School Spirit: Part 2
Plot (Bellwood Public High School:) The halls were empty, quiet and almost entirely dark save for the light emanating from the street lamps which surrounded the school in it's entirety. The parking lot was empty with only a single silver mustang sitting untouched in it's chosen parking spot. Footsteps sounded softly against the pavement in quick sprawled pattern as if the person were running from something...which they were; in high heels no less. The teenaged figure ran toward the Mustang car in the lot as quickly as she could, her long blonde hair flying behind her as her sapphire blue eyes stared ahead of her at the ca in widened terror. Behind her another set of footsteps clmoped heavily as quijckly as her own as they gave chase. The teen reached the car quicker then she thought she would as she reached forward and yanked the driver's seat door open, the other person hot on her heels as she shoved herself speedily into the vehicle and slammed the door shut, clicking the Lock-All button on her door to lock each door in the car at the same time. She withdrew her car keys from the pocket of her bubble-gum pink sweater and jammed it into the slot and turned it quickly: The car revved up instantly and automatically as if by instinct the girl backed up slightly before slamming on the gas away from the parking lot of the school she attended. "Don't worry Kieth, I'll get us some help...." the girl muttered frantically to herself as she sped off into the night. The clomping footsteps halted instantly as the man's eyes own eyes seemed to change; the whites of his eyes darkening to a pitch black and the hazel irises taking on a violet-pink mixed colour, a set of odd black veins cascading down his pale features. The dark haired teenaged boy frowned as he turned away from the now completely empty parking lot. "Amy has gotten away....he won't be too happy about that." the boy muttered as he made his way back to the school. (Kennedy's House:) The teen-aged heroine sat quietly on teh soft cushions of the couch in her living room, large 78inch screen T.V. displaying the show the girl was watching at hte time; the show was a medical show displaying a slew of doctors surrounding a patient on a surgical table. The redheaded teen pulled a handful of popcorn from the large bowl on the couch beside her and shoved it absently in her mouth as the scene switched to teh hospital waiting room where a set of people sat anxiously awaiting news of their family member or friend. The sound of repetitious knocks banged hard and frantically against the front door of the Tennyson household and Kennedy stood up. The teen sighed as she walked over toward the door and pulled it open to reveal a very frightened looking blonde haired, blue eyed girl clad in a bubble-gum pink sweater. "Oh...wow uh; Amy Noel....what brings you; queen of the school to my house of...." the girl's sentence was cut off as she felt Amy's hands hard against her shoulders as the blonde shook her a little in frantic fearr, sapphire pools watering as tears welled in her eyes. "Help me..please Kennedy THEY TOOK KIETH!" she shouted in terror. Without a word Kennedy pulled the blonde in and shut the door; leading her toward the couch and making her sit down. "Who took him?" The question was simple but intent as she moved the popcorn bowl to the table and sat dwn where it had been just beside the other girl. Amy's voice was shaking as she answered the question posed before her. "The...the thing; it was a ghost...it only had one eye and it, it took him, it's friend WENT INTO HIM!" she almost screamed the final part as her body shook and trembled as she burst into tears. Oh crap....she knew what a ghost meant, knew it all too well. Ghostfreak. If there were too then that meant bot she and Ben's Ghostfreaks were there...double crap. A small set of footsteps sounded light against the carpeted stairs as a rather tall blonde woman appeared, pale green shirt and dark tan pants adorning her body. The woman looked between Kennedy and her guest; emerald eyes landing on the younger blonde as she spoke. "Kenny I didn't know you were going to have company, If I'd known I would have gotten some snacks ready." she chimed with a small smile spread on her lips. "Well mom, I didn't know I would have a guest over either so you know....uh...no worries on the snacks." the teen replied simply with a mental sigh of relief. Frankly it waas a good thing she'd done her own grocery shopping after school that day because had she not her mother would have probably only stockpiled on healthy stuff. Thank you secret mini fridge! '' The girl thought as she remembered the hidden mini fridge at the back of her closet. "Oh, is everything ok?" Sandra asked in confused worry as she moved further int othe living room, eyes focused on Amy as she pulled out a box of tissues from the drawr of the small side table just beside the couch and handed it to the teen. "Can you stay with her for a bit mom? I need to go check on something back at school that might hav...fworried her." Kennedy asked, shooting her mother a subtle look as she downplayed the situation for the sake of the other girl. Sandra simply nodded in response and without another word Kennedy put her shoes on and left the house. '(Bellwood Public High School:)' A blur slid quickly to a halt to reveal a strange lizard like creature with wheels on it's feet and a helmet covered face, a soft blinking sound echoing through the dark schoolyard. A bright blue flash appeared and disappeared iwthin seconds as the creature turned back into the teenage heroine known as Kennedy Tennyson. The girl looked around briefly and headed toward the doors to the school. She pushed on them only to find htem unlocked. "Ok..not creepy at all these places are supposed to be locked..." she muttered to herself as she moved on intot he darkened hallways and; without a thought the teen reached into the pocket of the green jacket she wore. Withdrawing the flashlight from her pocket she flipped it on to get some light and walked forward. "Ah, so you've come Kennedy Tennyson" A voice spoke from out of the darkness, eeree and almost in a whispered calmness. The girl froze as the rasping voice entered her earshot and the teen turned toward it: Only to see Ghostfreak shooting out of the wall half way. "That's meh name..." Kennedy chirped in mock amusement as she forced her nerves to calm down. She'd expected the creature to be here so why was she still nervous? "And...you have come alone?" the Ectoneurite inquired curiously, as if he'd expected something different. "Yeah, sorry to kill your buzz but Ben's kinda off in space somewhere doing ummm...spacey things." the girl replied with a laugh. "So...no Omnitrix for you!" she mocked. "Now, where's my ol' buddy? you know, ghosty and creeptastic like you only like...a girl?" she asked, hands shoving her way back into her pockets absently. Ghostfreak frowned at the female Tennyson's words, before he lunged toward her. "Then I'll just take yours!" he shrieked in his ghostly way as he charged her all floatly. Kennedy moved quickly and dove to the side, hands leaving her pockets as her left hand reached toward the red and gold Omnitrix on her wrist and slammed it down...only for nothing to happen. "EVIL!" the girl shrieked as she jumped to her feet and ran down the halls. "C'mon this thing isn't supposed to have a time out function anymore! what is wrong with it?" she asked herself as she ran down the darkened hallways; having dropped the flashlight when she 'd doven to the side. "Give me the Omnitrix!" Zs'Skayr shouted. as he phased through the wall directly in front of her. Kennedy slid to a halt and stared at the phantom alien. "Can I not and we can acknowledge the fact that I just kinda...didn't?" the girl asked sarcastically. "No." Zs'Skayr replied harshly as he moved forward to try and overtake the teen's body. "Zs'Skayr!" The phantom stopped in his tracks and turned to look at what appeared to be the teenaged boy from the start of the episode. Kieth stepped forward, his turned violet eyes narrowing in anger as he approached. "That Omnitrix is MINE!" Kieth scolded in anger as his body fell forward to reveal what appeared to be a female looking versions of Zs'Skayr "Oh there you are!" Kennedy exclaimed in an obviously fake tone of excitement as she watched her own formally Omnitrix bound alien rush toward and then slam into the unsuspecting Ghostfreak. "What are you doing!?!" the male ghost exclaimed in confused rage. "I will have this Omnitrix and you will not stop me!" he yelled. The ghost fight continued as power returned to Kennedy's Omnitrix and the teen activated the red face plate, a red holographic wheel spinning as she moved her fingers around it till she found what she was in search of. A red flash surrounded her and vanished just as quickly as the once human teenager stood tall and proud; engulfed in flames 100%. "Heatblast boom!" the teen cheered happily as she walked toward the scuffling ectoneurites. Within seconds the pyronite formed a sphere between her hands and launched it at both ghosts. The flame ball hit and both Ghostfreak Aliens hissed and seperated, turning their attention toward Kennedy/heatblasts. "You two want the Omnitrix? Well come and get it!" she dared with a determined look on her flaming face. Both aliens glared at each other, each knowing the other would try and thwart their tentative partner's efforts to obtain the Omnitrix. As if Kennedy were not even there the ghosts went back to their battle. Kennedy frowned at this and pouted in annoyance at being ignored. "Oh that's just rude!" she exclaimed. The teen formed another ball of fire, launching it at the creatures again and followed through with another stream of fire. All hit the phantoms in quick succession. Before either could do anything Kennedy threw herself toward them, firing fireball after fireball toward the ghosts. With each hit Zs'Skayr and his female counterpart hissed though continued to ignore the offending pyronight, only pushing each other in the way of the blasts again and again so the other would not have to take the hit. Eventually the female fell, followed quickly enough by Zs'Skayr: Heatblast pushed down on the dial and reverted back to her former human form before withdrawling what appeared to be a small gun like device from her pocket....why did she have this thing again? Oh yeah, Grandpa Max asked her to keep it aroun. She pulled the trigger as she aimed it at the two downed ghosts and a yelow portal opened, a gateway to The Null Void. The portal began to suck things in, though not at a high preasure to pull much beyond the closest objects..the two former Omnitrix dwelling Ectoneurites. The ghostssailed into the portal as it closed down and disappeared. Depositing the small gun back into the pocket of her green sweater the girl turned and looked toward the unconcious Kieth. Slowly she walked toward him and activated the Omnitrix again. The next transformation was one of a crimson red colour with four rather muscular arms. This one was far taller then Kennedy herself would otherwise have been. Kenny bend down and pulled Kieth into one of her several arms and began the walk home. "Ok Kieth.... let's get you back to your girlfriend." Kieth groaned slightly but otherwise made no movements to show he was awake again. ''(The Tennyson Household:) It had taken her almost half an hour to run back home even in Fourarms form, giving her plenty of time to consider the situation. She opened the door just as the Omnitrix turned her back into a human and carefully and with great effort put Kieth on the arm chair nearest the front door. "K, everything is good, Kieth is normal." Kennedy explained quickly, throwing herself onto the empty place on the couch. Her show had ended long ago of course, she'd missed the fun parts...great. Kennedy turned to see Amy and her mother both staring at her expectantly. "Ok...what do you want?" she asked. Sandra was the one to speak up first at her daughter's question. "Are you sure everything is delt with?" she asked uncertainly as Amy straightened up. Kenny nodded simply in response as a No duh sort of look crossed her face. She pulled out hte Null Void gun again to show them before putting it back. Sandra nodded. "Alright then, Amy I'll help you bring Kieth to your car alright?" the older Tennyson suggested/asked. Amy nodded and stood to her feet, following Sandra and helping the woman pull the teenage boy into a position so as to better get him out o fthe house. As she left Amy looked back and smiled relieved smile on her lips. "Thank you...." she said softly, Kennedy nodded and smiled back. Once the girl had gone Sandra returned and sat next to her daughter on the couch; the redhead leaning against her mother with a thoughtful look on her face. "Something wrong?" Sandra asked in concern as she noticed her daughter's expression. Kennedy turned her head slightly to look at her mom again and nodded slightly. "It just seemed too...easy I guess." she explained simply, rising to her feet and heading upstairs. "Going to bed, night." she said quickly as the desire to avoid the situation at all costs entered her mind. Sandra simply nodded and waved slightly to her daughter, sighing and laning back against the couch. (???:) A laugh echoed in the pitch darkness in an evil way, the single male voice speaking to no one in particular in his calm, calculating voice. "Just as planned...." END: Major Events * Female equivilent to Zs'Skayr introduced. * Fourarms first use. Characters * Kennedy Tennyson * Sandra Tennyson * Amy Noel * Kieth Donnavin Villains * Zs'Skayr * Female Ghostfreak * Kieth Donnavin (possessed) Aliens Used * Heatblast * Four-Arms Allusions Trivia * This episode was written by me (CharmcasterX) after two Margeritas. * This is alluding to a future arc. * Amy Noel will be a recurring character. * Kennedy watches Grey's Anatomy. Category:Episodes Category:Kenn 10: Omnistorm Episodes Category:CharmcasterX Category:Two-Part Episodes